I remembered
by JeffPrower
Summary: Hinata's birthday being forgotten was about as predictable as the sunrise, but not if Naruto had anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

My 'H' key is being crappy right now, so if I miss any H's, you know why

Okay, one thing that you should be aware of is that in order for this story to make sense we just have to act like the whole confession thing never happened.

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve & as Naruto walked down the streets (Or whatever you would call those pathways of sand) of the Leaf Village all he saw were people full of Christmas cheer. Then Naruto saw something that didn't quite fit: Hinata was sitting on a bench looking unusually sad. Naruto wondered why and how someone could be sad on Christmas Eve, so he walked over to her.

"Hey there, Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Oh, umm, h-hello, N-Naruto. Nothing is wrong." She said and ten turned her head away from him.

Naruto looked at her face and noticed that everything about it said the opposite of her last statement, so he tried again. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at him slightly and asked, "Do you r-really want to know?"

'Pervy Sage was right!' Naruto thought as he remembered some of Jiraya's words of wisdom.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, there's something very important that you should know."

"Huh? What is it? Is it something about my jutsu? Is it a way to make my jutsu stronger?"

"No."

"Well what's it about then? Can it wait 'till later?"

"No, Naruto, now listen! This is something that Minato had trouble with."

"Huh? Who's Minato?"

"Look, that's not the point! This is about women."

"Huh? That doesn't seem too important."

"That's what Minato thought."

"This Minato guy sounds like a real loser."

"Naruto! Do not speak that way about him!"

"I'm just saying what's so special about him?"

"Yeah, you definitely take after Kushina." Jiraya muttered to himself

"Huh? What'd ya say?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Good, then let's get back to training!"

"Naruto, will you listen to me? My God, It's like I'm talking to a five year old with a freakin' one track mind!"

"Hey!"

"Naruto, if you listen then we can get back to training."

"Alright, whatever."

"Now listen Naruto, when you ask a woman what's wrong, if she says 'nothing', she means 'everything'. And if you ask her if she wants something and she says 'no', most of the time, she means 'yes." A/N: I'm not saying that these are my views, but Jiraya strikes me as the type of guy who believes in those philosophies.

END FLASHBACK

"Of course I do, Hinata! And I'll do anything I can to fix your problem."

"Well," She said as she turned her head away again "It's nothing very s-serious…"

"Did you forget to buy presents?"

"N-no, I remembered, but it's just that… Its Christmas tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, you know that."

"Well, the members of my clan are usually so busy taking down the decorations from Christmas and catching up on work that wasn't done and then afterwards, preparing for New Years that no one remembers my birthday two days afterward. It's not about the presents for me, I like being together with family and friends, but Christmas is a celebration for everyone. It would feel nice if someone would remember my birthday."

"…'Nothing very serious' is what you said to me… but Hinata, what you just told me _is_ serious. To have someone forget your birthday feels awful, but to have your own family forget it… it must feel like they've forgotten you were alive."

"No, N-Naruto, it's not that serious."

"I know what I'll do! Just you wait, Hinata, this'll be great! Of course I'll have to do a lot of planning, but just you wait!" And with that, Naruto was off, he ran toward his house so he could plan.

3 days later

Christmas had come and gone and now it was time for everyone to get back on track with their lives… until they start partying again on New Years. Hinata knew what to expect when she woke up: a normal day, nothing special and while going home, she would take the scenic route and get a cupcake, which she would eat in her room and then go to sleep. Hinata got up from bed, got dressed and in the middle of brushing her teeth, she heard Neji call her name, so she spit out her tooth paste and responded with a "Yes?"

"Naruto's here to see you!"

What'd ya think? Was it good? If it was, maybe you could review, then. Huh? You won't? *Goes to corner and cries*

Sasuke: Umm, while our extremely manly writer cries his heart out, I'd like to tell you what he was supposed to say: We'll see you next chapter. Why did I get to do this you may ask. It's because I got paid to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thought_'

'_**Naruto and Hinata's thoughts at the same time**_'

Okay, I'm back

Sasuke: Are you ready to act like a man now?

Shut up, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Tell me the truth; were you born as a woman?

No I was not! You wanna fight? We can take this outside!

Sasuke: Sure. You won't even put a scratch on me.

*We go outside*

Gaara: I've been instructed to tell you that Sasuke's sexist views are not necessarily the views of the author or any of his associates. Please enjoy the following story as much as I will. And that enjoyment is definitely not just because I get a break from my duties as Kazekage.

*Scream from outside*

Gaara: What was that girly scream?

Hinata stared at the mirror. She was in shock… There was no way Naruto was actually here.

"Hey, Hinata!" Shouted the voice that could only belong to Naruto Uzumaki (A/N: Yeah I'm an English dub fan! You wanna fight about it?)

"He's actually here…" Hinata said to herself in disbelief as she dropped her toothbrush. She rinsed her mouth out and slowly walked down stairs. She looked to the door to see Naruto with his trademark smile.

"You two seem to have the whole situation under control" Neji said "If you'll excuse me I have to go deal with a spammer in online mode in the game I'm playing… But of course no one asks 'who is it, Neji', 'who do they use, Neji', 'what game is it, Neji', 'what's a spammer, Neji' I hope you all die in a fire." With that, he walked away. A few awkward seconds passed before Naruto asked

"Are you ready to go, Hinata?"

Hinata was puzzled "Umm, g-go where?"

"On your extra exciting birthday adventure!"

"E-extra exciting… b-birthday… adventure?"

"Yep! I've got the whole day planned!"

Hinata was so bewildered that she didn't notice that she was staring at him and when she _did_ notice, she turned away and blushed

"Well, let's get going!" Naruto said as he grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the house with her.

'_Naruto is holding my hand!_' Hinata was so hung up on this fact that it was Naruto who noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes… Or sandals or whatever. So after they went back to get Hinata's shoes, part one of the Extra exciting birthday adventure was in motion.

Part one: The amusement park

"Okay, our first stop is 'the indoor Amusement park of fun and good cotton candy." Naruto said "I heard it's a fun place with good cotton candy. Here we are! So what do you want to go on first, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the rides and couldn't really decide "Umm, I don't know."

"Aw, come on! You gotta know! There's 'the spine punisher', 'the spine twister', 'the spine punisher 2', 'the spine punisher's ugly third cousin', 'the spine punisher's reclusive grandma' and a whole bunch of other spine endangering rides!"

"Umm, I guess I'll ride the 'spine punisher's shell shocked grandfather."

"Now that's the spirit! Let's go!" So they walked to that ride. "Two tickets please! Naruto said

"That'll be 300 ryo if you want an infinite ride wrist band, too." A very unenthusiastic ticket operator said "Also I'll need you to sign these pain slash death wavers promising that none of you or your family or friends will sue the amusement park in the case of your serious injury or death."

"… Huh?" Naruto asked "Is it that way for 'the spine punisher's left grandma', too?"

"Yes sir. It is that way for every ride in the park."

Normally, Naruto would risk it, but killing Hinata didn't seem like the best birthday present.

"I think we'll just eat the cotton candy."

"Okay, but first, I'll need you to sign these pain/death wavers indicating that the park is not responsible for any injury or death incurred while eating the cotton candy."

Part two: The Play

Naruto and Hinata walked away from the park as fast as they could without looking awkward and after getting about 2 blocks away, they slowed down the pace.

"Well that didn't exactly go as planned." Naruto said "So I guess we'll just have to move on to faze two of the 'Super exciting birthday extravaganza."

"B-but Naruto, I thought was the Extra Exciting birthday adventure."

"Yeah, it was, but that's a lame name; and besides, don't you want your birthday to be an extravaganza?"

"Umm, I guess. S-so, Naruto, what exactly is faze two?"

"It's a play I heard about from Konohamaru."

"What is it called?"

"The adventures of Stanislov Gurlukovich, the Russian super hero."

'_A Russian super hero?_' Hinata thought

"Anyway, it's running all day over and over again so you can catch it any time you want."

{And so we skip the boring trek to the theater and just skip to the play}

"You cannot stop me, Vladimir," Stanislov said "you evil doer, for I am Stanislov Gurlukovich and I have the power to remember anything I have not forgotten!"

'_Oh, wow._' Naruto thought sarcastically

'_Oh no, I can tell that this play won't get better._' Hinata thought non-sarcastically

'_**This is really lame.**_'

Sasuke: Well, that does it for this chapter. You may be wondering where Jeff Prower is. Well first of all, 'Jeff Prower' isn't even his name. Secondly, his location is none of your business, loser


	3. Chapter 3

My period's acting up… I mean the 'dot' on the keyboard! I'm a dude!

Sasuke: It has come to my attention that some people think the second chapter isn't very long and left a lot to be desired. And by some people I mean me. One thing it could've used is a lot more Sasuke and a lot less Naruto and Hinata. You people say you came here for a NaruHina, but tell the truth; you came here to read about Sasuke.

Kiba: Then wouldn't they have just selected Sasuke instead of Naruto and Hinata at the main page?

Sasuke: What's that, Kiba? I couldn't hear you. It sounded like 'please kick my ass all around the Leaf Village, Sasuke'.

Kiba: You wanna go? 'Cause I been itchin' for a fight

Sasuke: Well then I guess you just met your itch cream and guess what? This itch cream's gonna be rubbin all over you.

Kiba: … What the fu-

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto and Hinata walked out of that theater very dissatisfied and not very willing to walk into another theater for a long time.

Part 3: The Carnival

"Okay," Naruto said as he broke the silence "That was a bust."

"It's alright, Naruto." Hinata said

"But don't worry, Hinata! The 'Magnificently exciting birthday spectacular' can still make it!"

"B-but I thought it was supposed to be the 'S-super exciting birthday extravaganza."

"Who wants a birthday that's an extravaganza when they can have a spectacular birthday?"

"Umm, no one, I guess?"

"That's right!"

"S-so where are we g-going?"

"The carnival."

Sasuke: Okay, the chapter's over. Oh, wait, no it's not

"Welcome to the 'I've got a pain in my chest' carnival." The person at the carnival main gate said

"Aren't you the same person from the amusement park?" Naruto asked

"Yes I am, now please pay the fee to get inside."

"The last time the carnival came to town you didn't have to pay to get inside!" Naruto said

"Was that the 'I've got a pain in my chest' carnival?" The bored teen asked

"No, it was the 'I can't breathe' Carnival."

"Well this one and the 'Call 911' carnival charge for admission."

"Okay," Naruto said "Well, there's nothing I can do about it." Naruto said as he reached into his wallet to pay the fee. As Naruto and Hinata walked through the park, they noticed many things, but one thing that caught Hinata's eye was-

"Hey, i-isn't that Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it is! Let's go see what he's doing here."

"Step right up! Step right up and try to land a punch to my face!" Sasuke yelled

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted

"Hey, loser." Sasuke replied (Yeah, we say loser instead of dobe in the English dub)

"Suck it. So whatcha doin' here?"

"Choke on a fat one. I'm running a booth where you have to punch me in the face to get prizes. I've been here for a good 6 hours." Not a single prize was missing, but there sure was money in Sasuke's 'Money Cup'.

"So," Naruto said "Why are you here?"

"I decided to give the whole revenge thing a break and try out the whole 'being a carnie' thing."

"Where's the rest of the 'Hebi?"

"Oh, we're not the 'Hebi' anymore, we're the 'Taka."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we realized that if we were gonna get anything done, we should be an animal with legs." (Hebi=Snake, Taka=Hawk) "But anyway," Sasuke continued "Jugo's running the strong man competition, Suigetsu's running some game about hitting a target and something going into a tank of some sort- I don't know, because I tend not to pay attention to him, seeing as how most of the things he says are trivial and stupid." I am not a Suigetsu hater, okay? He's cool! "Karin's running the kissing booth."

"Well," Naruto said "See ya, Sauce-Gay." Naruto said as he walked away

"Yep… Hey, wait a second, what'd you call me?" Sasuke screamed as Naruto and Hinata walked away.

"Hey, Hinata, that looks like fun!" Naruto said as he pointed to an attraction called 'the Condor' "You wanna try it, Hinata?"

Hinata took some time making this decision. During which time, she mentally commended herself for not fainting this whole time.

"Umm, okay, I'll d-do it." She said

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed "Oh, baby, this is gonna be fun!"

Hinata knew he wasn't calling her baby, but she blushed none the less. AN: If I see a single Justin Bieber reference, I will go out and steal something from a UPS truck! It's probably gonna be yours, too! How'll ya feel about that!

"Buckle your seat belts and please don't vomit on other passengers." Said the person operating the ride that was all too familiar.

"Isn't that the same person who collected our fee, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it is… Must be busy." Naruto said, not really understanding why this ticket operator was seemingly everywhere. Hinata noticed that there was a speaker at the ride, however, she didn't quite know why.

"Okay everyone, get ready for fun."

The ride rose in the air slowly, slowly, slowly… slowly… did it just get slower?

"I'm proud of you" Naruto said "for doing this, Hinata!"

"Th-thank you, N-naruto." But then something occurred to Hinata "Why are you proud?"

"Because you chose this ride, even though you knew that any one of these wires could snap and we could at any second fly off and die!"

All color left Hinata's face. '_I never considered this possibility! How could I not have? What kind of Kunoichi am I? What kind of Kunoichi will I be if I die? A dead one, that's what kind! Calm down, calm down, calm down! What would Kurenai-Sensei say if she saw you like this? She's so nice, she'd probably give me a nice hug and say it's okay. No! She wouldn't do that, I'm too old for it now! Focus! FOCUS!_'

"Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Good" Naruto said as he breathed a sigh of relief "You had me worried for a second there."

"Oh!" Hinata said as the ride locked into place and a blush crept across her face.

"Hey, Hinata, why's your face all red?" Naruto inquired

"Huh? O-oh, i-it's n-nothing!" Hinata said as she could feel the faintness come on to her and it was only a matter of time before she lost consciousness. The ride began to move. Slowly at first, but then I gradually picked up speed. I never described this ride, did I? Can't you look it up? Okay, fine. The Condor is a big ride; it has a large pole for a base and on top of it are four rings with seats that rotate while the entire ride is being rotated… I think… I've never actually been on one. The ride began to move faster and faster and faster and faster.

"Oh, baby, this is awesome!" Naruto shouted

And so it went faster until the ride stopped… No, it did not slow down to a stop, but it just stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hinata heard that same bored tone over the speaker that she now understood the purpose of "It would seem that our ride has stopped and broken down. People are being called about this and the ride will be operating shortly. In the mean time, allow me to read this 'Tales of Vesperia' yaoi that my sister wrote."

"Hinata," Naruto started "What's a yaoi?"

"I d-don't know…"

"Yuri walked into Karol's tent at night, because of the crying he heard. 'Is it because of what Nan said' he asked.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Sasuke: *Huff* *Puff* That's what you get *Huff* you piece of s#!% dog breath b!%c#. Hey you *huff* readin' the story. *huff* Don't forget to leave a f*(%in' review. *Huff* Or I'll come to your house and do to you what I did to him *Points at Kiba*


End file.
